Wojna Pięciu Królów
'''Wojna pięciu królów - '''wojna domowa w Siedmiu Królestwach. Nazywana tak od pięciu walczących frakcji, których przywódcy nosili tytuły królów (chociaż nigdy nie było ich aż pięciu; Renly Baratheon zginął, nim Balon Greyjoy zdążył się ukoronować). Zaczęła się z chwilą śmierci króla Roberta w 298 AL i jeszcze się nie skończyła. Królowie i ich herby Król Joffrey I Baratheon Po śmierci króla Roberta władzę w Królewskiej Przystani przejęła Cersei Lannister. Lannisterska straż domowa (Czerwone Płaszcze) aresztowała Eddarda Starka, a Cersei ogłosiła się regentką Joffrey`a. Tywin Lannister thumb|Herb Króla Joffrey'azostał Królewskim Namiestnikiem. Przekabacenie Janosa Slynta dało Lannisterom poparcie Straży Miejskiej (Złote Płaszcze). Joffrey został koronowany na króla Westeros i zasiadł na Żelaznym Tronie. Samowola króla doprowadziła do ścięcia Eddarda Starka i wystąpienia Północy. Na chorągwi króla Joffreya widnieje jeleń w koronie, herb rodu Baratheonów, czarny na złotym tle, oraz lew Lannisterów, złoty na karmazynowym tle, zwrócone ku sobie. Jego siły zbrojne to amie Lannisterów i garstka chorążych z Włości Korony. Król Renly I Baratheon thumb|Herb Rodu Baratehonów i Króla Renly'ego Podczas ostatnich chwil króla Roberta, Renly Baratheon przebywał w Królewskiej Przystani, ale na wieść o śmierci brata zbiegł z miasta do Końca Burzy i zwołał swoje chorągwie. Lord Wysogrodu, Mace Tyrell oddał Renly`emu swoją córkę, Margaery, za żonę i wezwał wasali, żeby poprzeć zięcia. Na chorągwi króla Renly`ego widnieje jeleń w koronie, herb rodu Baratheonów z Końca Burzy, czarny na złotym tle. Takiego samego sztandaru używał król Robert. Król Renly do swej dyspozycji miał chorągwie Krain Burzy i Reach. Król Stannis I Baratheon W chwili śmierci Roberta, Stannis Baratheon przebywał na Smoczej Skale, swojej twierdzy na Wąskim Morzu. Stannis wystąpił przeciwko Żelaznemu Tronowi z powodu listu Eddarda Starka, w thumb|201px|Herb Króla Stannisa którym Namiestnik wyjaśnia, że Joffrey jest spłodzonym z kazirodztwa bękartem, który nie ma praw do tronu. Stannis rozkazał rozgłosić tą wieść po całym Westeros i za Wąskim Morzem. Do przejęcia władzy namawia go także jego zaufana doradczyni Melisandre z Asshai, Władczyni Cieni. Twierdzi ona, że Stannis jest starożytnym bohaterem, Azorem Ahai, narodzonym na nowo. Król Stannis wybrał sobie na herb gorejące serce Pana Światła - czerwone serce otoczone pomarańczowymi promieniami na jasnożółtym tle. W jego wnętrznu umieszczono czarnego jelenia w koronie rodu Baratheonów. Król Robb Stark Po ścięciu Eddarda Starka, na Północy zawrzało. Robb Stark, syn zabitego, zwołał thumb|200px|Herb Króla Północy, Robba Starka chorągwie i ruszył na południe. Po pokonaniu Jaime'a Lannistera, lordowie Robba obwołali go królem Północy i Tridentu. Na początku swej wojny miał do dyspozycji osiemnaście tysięcy żołnierzy, a po dołączeniu Frey'ów dodatkowe cztery tysiące. Jego siły się zwiększyły, kiedy przyłączyli się do niego lordowie Dorzecza. Chorągiew króla Północy wygląda tak samo jak przed tysiącami lat: szary wilkor Starków z Winterfell biegnący po białym, lodowym polu. Król Balon IX Greyjoy Ruszając na Lannisterów, Robb Stark wysłał Theona Greyjoya na Żelazne Wyspy, by w imieniu Północy prosił lorda Balona o pomoc w walce z Casterly Rock. W zamian obiecał thumb|Herb Króla Żelaznych Wysp, Balona Greyjoy'a lordowi Pyke koronę Żelaznych Wysp. Balon jednak nie ruszył na Zachód z Robbem, tylko koronował się na króla Wysp i Północy. Następnie wysłał swe drakkary by zaatakowały Przesmyk. Siłą żelaznych ludzi jest ich potężna flota. Król Balon na początku wojny miał do dyspozycji 200 drakkarów i niewielkie siły lądowe. Herbem rodu Greyjoyów jest złoty kraken na czarnym polu. Walka o władzę w Królewskiej Przystani Kiedy lord Eddard Stark, Królewski Namiestnik, odkrył prawdę, że dzieci króla pochodzą z kazirodczego związku królowej Cersei Lannister i jej brata Jaime Lannister, oraz że są oni odpowiedzialni za śmierć poprzedniego namiestnika Jona Arryna, Eddard zamierzał przekazać te informacje królowi. Jednak zanim to zrobił, powiedział królowej, że zna prawdę i zaproponował jej, aby uciekła z miasta razem z dziećmi. Po tej rozmowie Cersei zaczęła przygotowania do przejęcia władzy. Swemu kuzynowi, Lancelowi Lannisterowi, rozkazała, aby podał królowi wzmocnione wino. Pijanego króla podczas polowania zaatakował i śmiertelnie zranił odyniec i było pewne, że Robert szybko umrze. Zdołano go jednak przetransportować do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie podyktował swą ostatnią wolę: chciał, aby Ned rządził królestwem jako regent. Kiedy Eddard wysłuchiwał ostatnich słów Roberta, Cersei zdołała przygotować swoją straż, Czerwone Płaszcze, do szybkiej interwencji i przejęcia władzy. Do Starka w międzyczasie przybył brat króla, lord Renly Baratheon, który zaproponował mu pomoc w przejęciu władzy poprzez uwięzienie królowej i ich dzieci oraz namawiając go do ogłoszenia go królem. Ned odmówił, gdyż już wybrał prawowitego kandydata - starszego od Renly'ego Stannisa Baratheona. Eddard domyślił się, że Stannis również zna prawdę o dzieciach Cersei, dlatego trzyma się z dala od stolicy i zbiera na Smoczej Skale swoje siły. Lord Stark wysłał do niego list z zawiadomieniem, aby ten jak najszybciej zdobył tron i utwierdza go w przekonaniu o kazirodczych stosunkach Cersei. Lord Eddard, wiedząc doskonale, że królowa ma nad nim przewagę, poprosił królewskiego skarbnika, lorda Petyra Baelisha, o pomoc w zdobyciu Złotych Płaszczy. Wtedy Baelish próbuje przekonać namiestnika do poparcia Joffrey'a i osobistego przejęcia władzy oraz odsunięcia od niej Cersei. Ned się nie zgadza, ale lord Baelish decyduje się go wspomóc. W międzyczasie, król Robert I Baratheon umiera, a jego brat lord Renly opuszcza stolicę razem z ser Lorasem Tyrellem i stoma ludźmi i rusza w kierunku Wysogrodu aby koronować się na króla. Lord Eddard zmuszony jest działać sam bez wsparcia Renly'ego i razem ze strażą miejską próbuje nie dopuścić do koronacji Joffrey'a. Straż i Littlefinger go zdradzają, zabijają wszystkich jego ludzi oraz biorą go do niewoli i jego córki jako zakładniczki. Przebieg walk Wojna w Dorzeczu Walki nad Tridentem toczyły się już przed Wojną Pięciu Królów. Po pojmaniu Tyriona Lannistera przez Catelyn Stark, Lannisterowie zwołali swoje chorągwie aby zemścić się na rodzie Tullych. Lord Tywin Lannister zgromadził wielkie siły na Złotym Zębie jednak ser Edmure Tully również zwołał swojej chorągwie i stanął nad przełęczą. Zbyt duże siły Tullych zniechęciły Tywina do ataku i postanowił uszczuplić ich armię podstępem. Ser Gregor Clegane, ważny dowódca sił Lannisterów zdobył, spalił i wyrżnął mieszkańców kilku grodów, odwracając tym samym uwagę od przełęczy. Ser Edmure odprawił kilku chorążych do obrony swych włości, uszczuplając tym samym swoje siły na przełęczy. Chciał aby jego wojska dokonały podobnej akcji na ziemi Lannisterów, ale od tego pomysłu odwiódł go jego ojciec, lord Hoster Tully. Obawiał się, że to oni zostaną oskarżeni o złamanie królewskiego pokoju, gdyż opryszki Góry nie walczyły w barwach Lannisterów, tylko jako wolni. Posłał więc do Królewskiej Przystani kilku swych ludzi i naocznych świadków tych wydarzeń, aby domagać się królewskiej sprawiedliwości. Królewski namiestnik, lord Eddard Stark, który był spowinowacony z rodem Tullych, ogłosił ser Gregora Clegane zdrajcą i bandytą i pozbawił go wszystkich tytułów oraz skazał na śmierć. Sprawiedliwość miał mu wymierzyć lord Beric Dondarrion, który zebrał setkę ludzi i wyruszył w drogę, jednak jego ludzie zostali zakatowani i rozbici. Beric przez całą kampanię walczył z Lannisterami na tyłach armii. Lord Riverrun, Edmure Tully, planował zatrzymać wroga nad przełęczą wiodącą w głąb Dorzecza, ale Tywin Lannister rozbił siły Tully'ego i wziął go do niewoli, a wojska lorda Edmure'a rozpierzchły się na północ. Tywin rozdzielił swoje siły. Jedną częścią dowodził osobiście, drugą prowadził jego syn, Jaime. Tymczasem Robb Stark przeprowadził armię przez Przesmyk. Dowiedziawszy się o poczynaniach lorda Tywina rozdzielił swoją armię. Piechotę oddał pod dowództwo Roose'owi Boltonowi, a sam poprowadził konnicę. Aby przejść na drugi brzeg Zielonych Wideł ze swoimi ludźmi, Robb musiał najpierw przejść przez twierdzę rodu Frey'ów - Bliźniaki. Lord Walder Frey zgromadził w twierdzy cztery tysiące ludzi i wciąż nie był pewny po czyjej stronie się opowiedzieć. Robb chciał osobiście prowadzić z nim negocjacje, ale w obawie że zostanie uwięziony, zgodził się aby w jego imieniu pertraktowała jego matka - Catelyn Stark. W zamian za możliwość dysponowania trzema tysiącami i czterystoma żołnierzami oraz możliwość przejścia na drugą stronę rzeki, przyrzekł poślubić córkę bądź wnuczkę lorda Freya; przyjąć dwóch jego wnuków na wychowanie do Winterfell; jego syna Olyvar FrejOlyvara Freya zrobić swoim giermkiem, a z czasem rycerzem; oraz jeżeli Arya Stark wróci bezpiecznie, ma poślubić najmłodszego z synów lorda Waldera - Elmara Freya, kiedy oboje osiągną odpowiedni wiek. Jaime Lannister ruszył na północ i oblężył Riverrun, które broniła garstka żołnierzy z Tytosem Blackwoodem. Robb zaskoczył go jednak pod Szepcącym Lasem, pokonując go i biorąc do niewoli jego, trzech innych członków domu Lannister oraz wielu wyższych dowódców. Potem pokonał pozbawione dowódcy wojska w Bitwie Obozów likwidując każdy z trzech obozów. Niewykrycie armii Robba przez Lannisterów było spowodowane wyrżnięciem zwiadowców Jaime'a przez ser Bryndena Tully'ego, zwanego Czarną Rybą. Żołnierze Robba nadali mu przydomek Młody Wilk. Po bitwie, w wyniku narady lordowie ogłosili go królem Północy i Dorzecza. Po zwycięstwie, do jego armii przyłączyli się wszyscy chorążowie domu Tully. Tymczasem, na drugim brzegu Zielonych Wideł, Roose Bolton maszerował naprzeciw Tywina Lannistera. Do sił Lannisterów dołącza syn Tywina, Tyrion, który został wypuszczony z niewoli z Orlego Gniazda po próbie walki i przyprowadził ze sobą dzikie klany z Doliny. Przyniósł on również informacje, że Dom Arryn nie zamierza interweniować w wojnie. Obie armie spotkały się w Bitwie nad Zielonymi Widłami, która zakończyła się klęską Boltona. Na wieść o zwycięstwie Młodego Wilka, Lannister nie odważył się go zaatakować i wycofał się do zamku Harrenhal. Na północy Bolton pozbierał północną piechotę i zajął Rubinowy Bród. Na polecenie lorda Tywina, Steffon Lannister gromadził w Lannisporcie nową armię Lannisterów. Rubinowy Bród Plan Casterly Rock zakładał zmiażdzenie Starka między Steffonem a Tywinem Lannisterem. Młody Wilk wysłał poselstwo w osobie siostrzeńca lorda Tywina, który został wzięty do niewoli w Szepczącym Lesie, ser Cleosa Freya do Czerwonej Twierdzy z propozycją zawarcia pokoju. Joffrey straciłby Północ i Dorzecze, ale ocaliłby Żelazny Tron. Tyrion Lannister starał się opóźnić Starka, wysyłając Freya z propozycjami i kontrpropozycjami, dotyczącymi głównie wymiany jeńców. W międzyczasie, armia Robba Starka znacznie się skurczyła - wielu chorążych Dorzecza opuściło go, aby bronić swych własnych posiadłości. Tymczasem Młody Wilk skierował się na zachód i rozbił Steffona Lannistera w Bitwie pod Oxcross. W twej walce poległo wielu wyższych dowódców Lannisterów, w tym sam Stafford Lannister, który został zabity osobiście przez lorda Rickarda Karstarka. Do niewoli dostał się również członek domu Lannisterów, Martyn Lannister. Atakując Zachód, Stark sądził, że wywabi Tywina Lannistera z Harrenhal. Wysłał także propozycję wspólnej walki przeciwko Casterly Rock królowi Renly'emu. Lannister w odwecie zaatakował Czerwone Widły, ale Edmure Tully zatrzymał go pod Kamiennym Młynem. Nie chcąc narażać swoich wojsk na zniszczenie, zawrócił i zostawiając Zachód niechroniony, skierował się naprzeciwko Stannisa Baratheona, zagrażającego Królewskiej Przystani. Przy pomocy jeńców Roose Bolton wywołał powstanie w Harrenhal i zajął twierdzę. Wojna o Koniec Burzy Po zdobyciu potęgi Wysogrodu, król Renly Baratheon przemierzał Reach Różanym Traktem, by zdobyć Królewską Przystań. Do jego sprawy przyłączyli się wszyscy z Reach i Końca Burzy, prócz Paxtera Redwyna, którego synowie Horas i Hobber pozostawali jako zakładnicy w Królewskiej Przystani. Starając się pozyskać poparcie pospólstwa, Renly na każdym postoju organizował turnieje, polowania i uczty. Nie sprzyjało to szybkości marszu, co dawało Krasnalowi czas na przygotowanie obrony stolicy. Nie mając Gwardii Królewskiej, Renly zastąpił ją Tęczową Gwardią. Podczas turnieju pod Gorzkim Mostem do obozującej armii przybyła Catelyn Stark, która w imieniu Robba Starka proponowała sojusz przeciwko Lannisterom. W tym czasie na Wąskim Morzu Stannis Baratheon organizował własny bunt. Zwoływał chorągwie, wynajmował najemników, budował flotę i rozsiewał pogłoski o nieprawym pochodzeniu Joffrey'a. Wysłał swego zaufanego człowieka oraz Namiestnika Davosa Seawortha do Krainy Burzy, aby ten przekonał lordów do poparcia jego sprawy, jednak żaden lord nie wspomógł Stannisa. Większość jego dowódców spodziewała się, że Stannis uderzy na Królewską Przystań, być może wspólnie ze swoim bratem. On jednak, ufając czerwonej kapłance, Melisandre, która ujrzała klęskę Stannisa jeżeli ten ruszy do Królewskiej Przystani, skierował swe okręty w stronę Krain Burzy. Gdy Renly dowiedział się, że Stannis oblega Koniec Burzy, jego własną twierdzę, natychmiast zebrał swoje rycerstwo i ruszył na spotkanie przeciwko starszemu bratu. Towarzyszyła mu Catelyn Stark, wciąż próbująca go przekonać do połączenia sił z Młodym Wilkiem. Zwaśnieni bracia spotkali się, nawzajem proponując sobie po wojnie Koniec Burzy i tytuł dziedzica. Mimo próśb Catelyn, Renly i Stannis postawili na wojnę. Było jasne, że Stannis, który oblegał twierdzę z pięcioma tysiącami ludzi na pewno przegra, gdyż młodszy Baratheon miał do dyspozycji stutysięczną armię. Pod twierdzą znajdowała się głównie kawaleria; bardzo liczną piechotę Renly pozostawił pod Gorzkim Mostem razem ze swą żoną i teściem Mace Tyrellem. W nocy, przed rozpoczęciem natarcia, Renly został zamordowany w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, przez "cień Stannisa". O zabicie króla została posądzona Brienne z Tarthu, jego gwardzistka. Obawiając się rycerzy Tęczowej Gwardii, Brienne i Catelyn uciekły do Riverrun. Gdy wieść o morderstwie Renly'ego rozeszła się wśród jego żołnierzy, Florentowie, spowinowaceni ze Stannisem dzięki jego żonie Selyse, przeszli na jego stronę. Za nimi poszła większość konnicy, którą przyprowadził ze sobą młodszy Baratheon łącznie na stronę Stannisa przeszło 4/5 wszystkich sił Renlyego głownie Florentowie, Estermontowie również spowinowaceni z Baratheonami i Meadowsowie, prócz Tyrellów, Randylla Tarlyego, Mathisa Rowana i lady Arwyn Oakheart którzy uciekli do Gorzkiego Mostu. Dysponując już armią lądową, król Stannis chciał ruszyć na Królewską Przystań, ale nie mógł też zostawić za sobą niezdobytego Końca Burzy. Kasztelan zamku, ser Cortnay Penrose, nie zamierzał go poddać, ponieważ król chciał także dostać Edrica Storma, nieślubnego syna swego brata. Chłopak miał czarne włosy, był więc swoistym dowodem na zdradę Cersei. Wobec stanowczego sprzeciwu Penrose'a, król Stannis wysłał w obręb murów twierdzy Davosa Seawortha i Melisandre, żeby Władczyni Cieni zabiła starego rycerza. Podstęp się powiódł i Koniec Burzy otworzył bramy. Stannis mógł ruszyć na Królewską Przystań. Niepokoje na Północy Ponieważ Robb Stark razem z większością chorążych opuścił północ, jego obowiązki jako pana północy przejął jego kaleki brat, Bran Stark. Podczas kiedy na południu zginął lord Hornwood, Halys Hornwood wraz z swym prawowitym synem Darynem Hornwoodem, powstał problem kto przejmie tytuł lorda Hornwood. Lord Halys zostawił po sobie tylko wdowę Donellę Hornwood z Rodu Manderly (który wystąpił o prawo przejęcia tej ziemi) i bękarciego syna, Larence Snowa, który przebywał na wychowaniu u Gloverów. Bran miał rozstrzygnąć spór i początkowo chciał uczynić lordem bękarta, jednak pod namową doradców zmienił zdanie i postanowił wybrać nowego męża dla lady Donelli. Do walki o ziemię stanęło kilka rodów Północy. W tym czasie Ramsay Snow, bękart lorda Roose'a Boltona, który pełnił obowiązki kasztelana Dreadfort, zebrał swych ludzi i pomaszerował na Hornwood. Jego celem było poszerzenie granic swych wpływów. Zmusił wdowę Donellę do małżeństwa z nim i uczynienia go lordem Hornwood. Kiedy w Winterfell dowiedziano się co się stało, Bran wysłał ser Rodrica Cassela razem z wojskiem, aby ten wymierzył sprawiedliwość bękartowi. Kiedy Rodrik dotarł do zamku, Ramsay kazał przebrać się swemu słudze Fetorowi w swe szaty, a on w jego ubranie. Po zdobyciu zamku Rodrik powiesił Fetora, myśląc, że to bękart, a prawdziwego Snowa zabrał ze sobą do Winterfell. Niestety nie udało mu się ocalić lady Donelli, którą Ramsay zamknął w wieży bez jedzenia i umarła z głodu. Wojna Żelaznych Ludzi Po tym, jak armia Steffona Lannistera wymaszerowała z Lannisportu, Casterly Rock zostało odsłonięte na atak ze strony Morza Zachodzącego Słońca. Robb Stark wysłał na Pyke na Żelaznych Wyspach podopiecznego swojego ojca, Theona Greyjoya. W liście, który młody Theon miał dostarczyć swemu ojcu, Balonowi Grayjoyowi, był opisany atak żelaznych ludzi na Lannisport i Casterly Rock. W zamian Młody Wilk poparłby Balona w dążeniu do wyzwolenia się spod zwierzchnictwa Żelaznego Tronu. Autorem planu ataku był Theon, który miał nadzieje, że to on sam poprowadzi drakkary. Lord Pyke obawiał się jednak, że skoro Robb Stark dał mu koronę, to po wojnie będzie mógł mu ją odebrać. Postanowił więc, jak mawiają Żelaźni Ludzie, zapłacić za nią krwią i żelazem. Lord Balon wysłał swe drakkary, by zaatakowały królestwo Młodego Wilka. Jego córka, Asha Greyjoy miała z trzydziestoma okrętami zdobyć Deepwood Motte, bezpieczną, leżącą na plaży bazę w sercu Północy. Theon z ośmioma drakkarami miał łupić Kamienny Brzeg i niszczyć gospodarkę Północy. Razem z nim został wysłany młodszy brat Balona, Aeron Greyjoy, który miał doradzać i nadzorować Theona. Głównym celem Żelaznych Ludzi była Fosa Cailin, zniszczona twierdza, która uniemożliwiłaby powrót wojsk Robba do domu. Zdobyciem tej twierdzy miał się zająć brat Balona i Lord Żelaznej Floty, Victarion Greyjoy. Theon Greyjoy wykonał rozkaz i zaatakował Kamienny Brzeg. Po Bitwie na Kamiennym Brzegu, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem, Theon wziął do niewoli Benfreda Tallharta, którego za radą swego wuja musiał utopić jako ofiarę dla Utopionego Boga. Theon Greyjoy czuł się oburzony, że to jego siostra miała zdobyć dla siebie zamek. Razem z Dagmerem Rozciętą Gębą postanowił zdobyć stolicę Północy - Winterfell. Aby zdobyć zamek Theon musiał zmniejszyć ilość obrońców zamku. W tym celu skorzystał z pomocy Dagmera. Stary łupieżca miał zaatakować ze swoimi ludźmi Torrhen's Square. Leobald Tallhart kasztelan zamku w obliczu zagrożenia musiał wezwać o pomoc do Winterfell. Kasztelan zamku, ser Rodrik Casell zebrał wszystkich ludzi i ruszył na pomoc Tallhartowi. Podczas nieobecności kasztelana, Theon w ciemną noc wdrapał się ze swoimi ludźmi na mury Winterfell i w ciągu nocy opanował twierdzę. Wśród jeńców znaleźli się Bran i Rickon Stark. Maester Luwin zdołał wysłać dwa ptaki i jeden, lecący do Białego Portu zdołał umknąć łucznikom. Potem Theon ogłosił się księciem Winterfell. Uwolnili również wziętego do niewoli podczas walk z Ramsay'em Snowem Fetora i dziką kobietę, Oshę. Następnego dnia Theon ze zgrozą odkrył, że Bran i Rickon ze swiomi wilkorami, Hodorem i dwoma błotniakami, Meerą i Jojenem Reed oraz Oshą uciekli z zamku. Mimo poszukiwań chłopcom udało się zbiec. Aby nie stracić twarzy w oczach swoich ludzi, Theon znalazł dwóch chłopców w ich wieku, zabił, a ich ciała nadział na pale. Ze względu na to, że wychowywał się razem z nimi, ludzie z Północy nadali mu przydomek Sprzedawczyk. Sprzedawczyk, nie otrzymawszy dostatecznej pomocy od swoich rodaków, rozumiał, że Winterfell wkrótce padnie. Łapiąc się ostatniej deski ratunku, wysłał Fetora, który twierdził, że zdobędzie dla niego trochę ludzi. Rodrik Cassel, wkrótce po przerwaniu oblężenia Torrhen's Square i pokonaniu Dagmera, razem z Cley'em Cerwynem i Leobaldem Tallhartem zebrał dwa tysiące ludzi i zawitał do bram Winterfell. Zaproponował ułaskawienie dla Żelaznych Ludzi, ale chciał dostać Theona. Książę, żeby zyskać trochę na czasie zagroził, że zabije córkę Casella. Kiedy wrócił do zamku, ludzie z Północy zostali rozbici przez nieznanych jeźdźców. Okazało się, że to Fetor, naprawdę będący Ramsay'em Snowem, który, ukrywając się w przebraniu Fetora chciał umknąć sprawiedliwości. Ramsay podszedł pod zamek rzucając pod mury ciała ser Rodrica, Cley'a i Leobalda. Theon otworzył dla nich bramy, myśląc, że są przyjaciółmi. Kiedy to zrobił, Bękart spalił Winterfell, wyrżnął Żelaznych Ludzi, a kobiety i Theona wziął do niewoli do Dreadfort. Obrona Królewskiej Przystani Obroną Królewskiej Przystani dowodził karzeł Tyrion Lannister. Przed jego przybyciem z Dorzecza, Cersei Lannister zwiększyła liczebność Straży Miejskiej, wzmocniła miejskie mury i rozpoczęła budowę ogniomiotów i skorpionów. Tyrion kupił ponad dziesięć tysięcy dzbanów dzikiego ognia i rozpoczął budowę ogromnego łańcucha, mającego obronić ujście Czarnego Nurtu przed flotą lorda Stannisa. Dowódcą złotych płaszczy uczynił ser Jacelyna Bywatera w miejsce Janosa Slynta, którego odesłał na Mur. Zaatakowanie przez Stannisa Końca Burzy dało czas konieczny do przygotowania miasta do obrony. Po śmierci Renly'ego mała rada Joffrey'a wysłała Littlefingera do Gorzkiego Mostu, gdzie obozowała armia Mace Tyrella, żeby zaproponował mu sojusz i ślub Joffa z Margaery Tyrell. Uwolnił również jednego syna Redwyna, mając nadzieję, że jego ojciec przyłączy się do walki po stronie Lannisterów. Tyrion zawarł też sojusz z Dorne, posyłając tam Myrcellę, żeby poślubiła Trystane'a Martella. Warunkami sojuszu z Dorne był ślub Myrcelli, poza tym pamiętając dawną urazę z czasów rebelii, Tyrion zaproponował księciu Doranowi Martellowi głowy zabójców jego siostry, kilka zamków na pograniczu oraz miejsce w małej radzie. Po przełamaniu oporu Końca Burzy, Stannis pędził na północ ile wiatru w żaglach i sił w kopytach. Dowództwo nad flotą powierzył ser Imry'emu Florentowi, bratu swej żony. Pewny zwycięstwa Florent nie wysłał do Czarnej Zatoki zwiadowców, przez co przeoczył wzniesiony przez Krasnala łańcuch, blokujący Czarny Nurt. Bitwę rozpoczęła flota Stannisa, ale Złote Płaszcze podniosły łańcuch i rozdzieliły okręty. Potem obrońcy miasta zaczęli miotać na stłoczone statki dziki ogień. Widząc nieudolność ser Imry'ego, Stannis posłał do szturmu na mury armię lądową, ale atak taranem został odparty przez ogniomioty i wycieczkę Tyriona. Karzeł odpierał kolejne ataki, gdy nagle na atakujących uderzyła armia Tywina Lannistera i Mace'a Tyrella, który przyjął propozycję Baelisha. Nowa armia rozpędziła ludzi Stannisa, ale części wrogiej armii udało się dostać do ocalałych okrętów. Był też z nimi król Stannis. W bitwie polegli szwagier króla i czterej synowie Davosa Seawortha, jego namiestnika, który zaginął. Droga do zwycięstwa Róże i lwy Jednym z warunków porozumienia Casterly Rock i Wysogrodu były zaręczyny, a potem ślub króla Joffrey'a i Margaery Tyrell, owdowiałej żony Renly'ego. Innymi warunkami było przyjęcie Mace Tyrella do małej rady króla oraz zwerbowanie do Gwardii Królewskiej syna Mace'a, ser Lorasa Tyrella, pozbawienie prawa i ziemi Florentów oraz przyznanie ich ziemi i twierdzy drugiemu synowi Mace'a Garlanowi Tyrellowi. Aby to było możliwe król zerwał zaręczyny z Sansą Stark. Tywin Lannister objął stanowisko Królewskiego Namiestnika, więc jego syn i następca, Tyrion Lannister został ożeniony z Sansą, żeby w przyszłości, po śmierci Młodego Wilka mógł w jej imieniu ubiegać się o Winterfell. Młody Wilk, kiedy dowiedział się małżeństwie Sansy z Tyrionem obwiał się, że ten spróbuje zdobyć Winterfell. Ponieważ sam nie miał następców, a jego dwaj bracia podobno zginęli, Robb potajemnie w swym testamencie legitymizował na Starka i swego dziedzica Jona Snowa, który był w tym czasie Nocnym Bratem. Małżeństwo Tyriona i Sansy przecięło spisek Tyrellów, którzy planowali wydać Sansę za dziedzica Wysogrodu, Willasa Tyrella. Pomimo przegranej w Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, Stannis Baratheon nadal panował nad Końcem Burzy i Smoczą Skałą, popierało go wiele rodów. Flota Paxtera Redwyne'a zmierzała na Smoczą Skałę, by zdobyć ją dla króla Joffrey'a, a część wojsk Tyrellów pod wodzą Mathisa Rowana już oblegała Koniec Burzy, bronione przez 200 ludzi pod wodza kasztelana Gilberta Farringa. Mace Tyrell podzielił wojska jeszcze na dwie części: pierwsza maszerowała w głąb Reach, by poprzeć prawa ser Garlana Dzielnego drugiego syna Mace któremu zostały przyznane prawa do Jasnej Wody, zamku Florentów, jednak obecny kasztelan twierdzy ser Colin Florent przygotował obronę twierdzy razem z dziedzicem rodu Florentów ser Alekyneem Florentem, a drugą cześć sił Randyll Tarly prowadził ku Dorzeczu. Tym czasem załamany król Stannis zamkną się w swoih komnatach na skale i władze jako swemu namiestnikowi przekazał wujowi swojej żony lordowi Alesterowi Florentowi, ten chcąc odzyskać swą twierdze, wysłał list z propozycją zawarcia pokoju, warunkami było zrzeczenie się przez Stannisa praw do tronu oraz wycofanie plotek o pochodzeniu króla Joffreya oraz pomóc mu w rozprawieniu się z resztą buntowników, w zamian Joffrey miał potwierdzić prawa Stannisa do Smoczej Skały i Końca Burzy a ziemie Florentów zwrócone Alesterowi, punktem pieczętującym pokój miało być małżeństwo jednej córki Stannisa Shireen Baratheon z młodszym bratem Joffreya Tommenem Baratheonem, oferta ta w oczach Stannisa była zdradą i lord Alester został uwięziony z zdradę razem z Davosem Seaworthem który został uwięziony za próbę spiskowania na życie Melisandre. Podczas swego ślubu król Joffrey został otruty, o co posądzono jego wuja, Tyriona. Tyrion został osadzony w lochach Czerwonej Twierdzy, ale uciekł stamtąd, zabijając przy tym swego znienawidzonego ojca, Tywina Lannistera. Po śmierci Joffa królem został Tommen I Baratheon, który ożenił się z wdową po bracie, Margaery Tyrell. Obrona Muru przez Stannisa Tymczasem za Murem dochodziło do wielkiej aktywności dzikich. Uciekając przed Innymi, pod wodzą Mance'a Raydera podjęli próbę przekroczenia Muru i inwazji na Siedem Królestw. Nocna Straż już od lat prosiła Żelazny Tron o ludzi, ale większość ich listów trafiała do śmieci. Kiedy dzicy zaatakowali Czarny Zamek, Nocnej Straży pomógł jedynie król Stannis, któremu problem Muru podszepnął Davos Seaworth jego królewski namiestnik. Po dotarciu do Wschodniej Strażnicy rycerze zsiedli ze statków, podążyli przeciwko Mance'owi Rayder'owi i pokonali go w Bitwie pod Murem. Po pokonaniu dzikich król postanowił dalej walczyć o Żelazny Tron, jednak Stannisa nie dysponował dużymi siłami, do swych celów zamierzał wykorzystać dzikich i Nocną Straż, do swej sprawy starał się również pozyskać Jona Snowa bękarta Eddarda Starka za którym mogła by pójść cała północ, jednak czarni bracia wybrali Jona na swego lorda dowódce przez co Snow był zmuszony odmówić Stannisowi. Razem z Jonem opracował plan osiedlenia dzikich w Darze, nie urzywanych ziemiach straży pod warunkiem że ci przyjmą wiarę w Czerwonego Boga oraz złożą przysięgę Stannisowi i będą przestrzegać królewskiego pokoju, razem ze Snowem, Stannis opracował plan opsadzenia opuszczonych zamków na murze przez jego ludzi i dzikich. Pacyfikacja Dorzecza Kiedy Robb Stark powrócił z wyprawy na Zachód przywiózł ze sobą także żonę, Jeyne Westerling, którą poślubił, mimo że przyrzekł wziąć za żonę kobietę z rodu Frey'ów. Spowodowało to odłączenie się Bliźniaków od reszty wojsk Młodego Wilka. Catelyn Stark wpadła w agonię na wiadomość o śmierci Brana i Rickona, uwolniła Jaime'a Lannistera, by wymienić go na swe córki, i posłała Tridentem wraz z Brienne z Tarthu i Cleosem Frey'em do Królewskiej Przystani. Wówczas od sprawy Robba odłączył się Rickard Karstark, którego synów zabił Lannister w Szepcącym Lesie. Młody Wilk ściął Karstarka, ale ludzie z Karholdu rozplenili się po Dorzeczu w poszukiwaniu Jaime'a. Po klęsce pod Duskendale, która była próbą powstrzymania marszu Randylla Tarly'ego w głąb Dorzecza, Robb zawrócił na północ, by z pomocą błotniaków zająć Fosę Cailin. Walder Frey zgodził się ponownie przystąpić do Młodego Wilka pod warunkiem, że jego wuj, Edmure Tully, lord Riverrun, poślubi jego córkę, Roslin. Podczas wesela w Bliźniakach nazwanego później Krwawymi Godami, Robb został zamordowany przez Freyów i Boltonów a razem z nim większa cześć wojsk północy oraz jego matka lady Catelyn Stark a do niewoli zostają pochwyceni lord Edmure Tully i Jon Umber (Greatjon). Po śmierci Młodego Wilka nikt nie mógł już powstrzymać Lannisterów. Większość lordów Północy i Dorzecza przyłączyło się do Freyów i Boltonów. Opór w Dorzeczu stawiał tylko Seagard, Riverrun i Raventree Hall. Jason Mallister został uwięziony przez Freyów we własnym zamku, dowódca oblężenia Czarny Walder Frey zagroził zabiciem jedynego syna i spadkobiercy Jasona ser Patrek Mallister to zmusiło go do podania swej twierdzy, a oblężenia pozostałych zostało bezkrwawo zakończone dzięki Jaime'owi Lannisterowi. Resztki wojsk z Północy, które przyłączyły się do Lannisterów, prowadził ku Fosie Cailin Roose Bolton, który otrzymał od Freyów do pomocy 2000 ludzi, tym czasem zamknięty w Riverrun Brynden Tully nie zamierzał oddać domu Tullych bez walki, dla tego zebrał zapasy i przygotował się do walki i obrony swego domu, w czasie kiedy Rosse Bolton maszerował na północ dziedzic Bliźniaków ser Ryman Frey zabrał ze sobą 2000 ludzi i rozpoczął oblężenie Rivenrun, z czasem nadciągnął do niego posiłki Lannisterów pod wodzą Namiestnika Zachodu ser Davena Lannistera, przewagą oblegających było to że w swych rękach mieli obecnego pana domu Tullych lorda Edmurego Tullygo, w tym czasie Żelazny Tron pozbawił wszelkich praw do ziemi i zamku dom Tullych, a zamek przekazał spowinowaconemu z Lannisterami Emmon Frey, po mimo tego władze nad dorzeczem miał zachować lord Petyr Baelish. Po zdobyciu Rivenrun przez Jaimego któremu udał się do osiągnąć bez przelewu krwi, wychodzi na jak spisek Westerllingów a konkretnie teściowej Młodego Wilka Sybell Spicer która sprzedała go w zamian za ziemie i żonę dla swego najstarszego syna, warunki Lannisterów jednak są nie wdzięczne, Westerlingowie zostaje przewróceni w obręb królewskiego pokoju i żoną jest Joy Hill bękart jednego z braci lorda Tywina, poza tym brat lady Spicer, ser Rolph Spicer otrzymuje ziemie w twierdze Castamere. Wojna na Morzu Zachodzącego Słońca Wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku zginął król Żelaznych Wysp, Balon Greyjoy. Ponieważ Theon Greyjoy przebywał w niewoli w Dreadfort, Asha była kobietą, młodszy brat Balona Victarion nie miał w żyłach krwi Balona, a najstarszy z żyjących braci Balona Euron Greyjoy Wronie Oko wypłyną do Pyke i ogłosił się królem, z powodu groźby wybuch wojny domowej kapłan Utopionego Boga i młodszy brat Balona Aeron Mokra Czupryna ogłosił królewski wiec. Wygrał go Euron Greyjoy, młodszy, wygnany brat Balona, który obiecał Żelaznym Ludziom podbój Westeros za pomocą smoków. Umiał nad nimi zapanować dzięki Smoczemu Rogowi. Drakkary z Żelaznych Wysp pod wodzą Victariona zdobyły Tarczowe Wyspy. Euron planował wyruszyć na poszukiwanie smoków całą flotą, ale po sprzeciwie kapitanów pragnących łupić dorzecze Manderu, wysłał do Daenerys Targaryen tylko Żelazną Flotę, pod dowództwem Victariona Greyjoya. Bezpośrednie zagrożenie Reach spowodowało, że Cersei Lannister, po zdobyciu Smoczej Skały przez Paxtera Redwyne'a, wysłała flotę Arbor do domu, by uporała się z Żelaznymi Ludźmi, a zbliżająca się do Jasnej Wody armia Tyrellów pod wodzą Garlana zawróciła na Wyspę Twarzy. Wykorzystując to, nowy lord Jasnej Wody Alekyne Florent uciekł ze swej twierdzy do Starego Miasta do swej siostry, lady Rhei Florent. Wojna o Północ Po skutecznej obronie Muru, Stannis początkowo zamierzał zdobyć Dreadfort, jednak jego siły na Murze liczyły tylko 1.500 ludzi, co prawda prawie wszyscy lordowie z Północy odmówili jego pretensjo, jednak duża liczba wolnych ludzi przyłączyła się do niego, w zamian za pomoc dzikich Stannis osiedlił ich w Darze, do jego sprawy dołączyli tylko Karstarkowie z Arnolfem Karstarkiem na czele i 600 ludzi z Karholdu, po pewnym czasie z propozycją dołączenia do Stannisa przybywa Mors Umber, jednak Mors w zamian za swą pomoc chciał ułaskawienia swego brata który przyłączył się do Boltonów, czaszkę Króla Dzikich i wolność wyznaniową, król zgodził się na warunki i dołączyło do niego ludzie Umbera, jednak od samobójczego ataku na Dreadfort odwiódł króla Jona Snow, który doradził mu zdobyć poparcie z górskich klanów i rozpoczął walkę z Żelaznymi Ludzi co miało zachęcić do poparcia jego sprawy przez północ, ufając radom Snowa skierował się w stronę gór, uzyskując pomoc od tutejszych górskich klanów. Razem z nimi kontynuując plan lorda Dowódcy i uwolnił Deepwood Motte z rąk Żelaznych Ludzi i wziął do niewoli Ashe Greyjoy, po zwycięstwie przywrócił Deepwood Motte pod władzę Gloverów, to zwycięstwo poprawiło reputacje Stannisa na północy do którego chętnie przyłączyli się Gloverowie oraz ich chorążowie, a następnie Mormontowie. Następnie skierował się w stronę Winterfell, by razem z pozostałymi sojusznikami zdobyć zamek. W drodze przez Wilczy Las jego armię dopadła ogromna śnieżyca, która spowodowała ogromne straty wśród ludzi króla. Przed wyruszeniem z Muru Stannisa wysłał swego namiestnika lorda Davosa Seawortha do Białego Portu aby zdobyć poparcie lorda Wymana Manderly, a przede wszystkim skarbców Białego Portu, Davos miał przybyć do Portu na flocie piratów Lyeńskich, jednak ci po ogromnych stratach po sztormie i braku wypłacalności należnej im zapłaty opuszczają króla i zostawiając lorda Davosa na Trzech Siostrach, po dotarciu do Białego Portu Davos dowiaduje się że Manderlyowie zawarli pakt z Freyami, oraz podali się Żelaznemu Tronowi, po mimo że Freyowie zamordowali syna lorda Manderlyego, Wendela Manderlyego na Krwawych Godach, bez trosko wmawiają kłamstwa w czasie publicznej ałdięcjii Davosa na dworze trytona, Davos oficjalnie zostaje skazany na śmierć jednak zamiast niego zostaje zabity zwykły opryszek, lord Wyman grał specjalne przedstawie aby żelazny tron uwolnił jego syna i dziedzica Wylisa Manderlyego z niewoli i po powrocie swego syna z niewoli deklaruje że poprze Stannisa, oferuje mu złoto Białego Portu, flotę którą zbudował na polecenie Młodego Wilk oraz 2000 ludzi, jednak tylko pod warunkiem że Davos zwróci mu jego suzerena Rickona Starka który przeżył oblężenie Winterfell i się ukrywa. Po fałszywym dowodzie swojej lojalności Wyman zabiera 300 ludzi i rusza do Winterfell aby pozorować swoje poparcie dla Boltonów. Dzięki Theonowi Greyjoyowi, jeńcowi Bękarta Boltona, oblężenie Fosy Cailin udało się zakończyć bez jednego zabitego. Roose Bolton połączył siły ze swoim bękartem Ramsayem Snowem, Rosse przybywa na Północ razem z resztkami armii Młodego Wilka oraz swymi ludzmi (4000 ludzi) i około 2000 Freyów, przyprowadza mu również narzeczoną - Aryę Stark, (tak naprawdę córkę zarządcy Winterfell Jeyne Poole), która miała dać mu prawa do Winterfell. Bolton uzyskał poparcie większości rodów Północy, oprócz części Umberów, Gloverów, Mormontów i górskich klanów. Po tym kiedy Rosse przekroczył przesmyk wezwał wszystkich lordów do Barrowto aby ci oddali mu hołd oraz zakładników. Arnolf Karstark zgodził się przyłączyć do Stannisa, a potem go zdradzić, w zamian za prawa do Karholdu, Stannis dowiedział się o tym od Jona Snowa który otrzymał te informacje od Alys Karstark która uciekła z Karholdu przez przymusowym małżeństwem, z litu wynikało że Arnolf specjalnie poparł Stannisa aby rozzłościć Żelazny Tron aby ten zabił prawowitego lorda Karholdu Harriona Karstarka, wtedy jego siostra Alys przejęłaby po nim tytuł, jednak Arnolf zaplanował że Alys poślubi jego najstarszego syna Cregana Karstarka co uczyniło by go lordem Karholdu, Karstarkowie mieli w zamian za to wpędzić Stannisa w pułapkę i doprowadzić do jego klęski, jednak Alys uciekła na Mur i poprosiła swego dalekiego kuzyna o pomoc, lord Snow aby zapobiec takie przebiegowi wydarzeń, uwięził Cregana kiedy ten ścigał Alys i ostrzegł króla, oraz zorganizował zaręczyny i ślub Alys Karstark z maganrem Thennu Sigornem, który po przejściu przez mur przysiągł lojalność Stannisowi, to małżeństwo tworzy nowy Dom Thenn i umacnia sojusz dzikich z królem Stannisem. Roose zdołał nieco przystosować Winterfell do użytku. Wkrótce odbył się ślub jego bękarta z Aryą Stark. Tymczasem do zamku przybył minstrel Abel z grupką kobiet, w rzeczywistości Mance Rayder, którego zadaniem było uwolnienie Aryi Stark. Po mimo że większość lordów Północy opowiedziało się za Boltonami ich lojalność jest bardzo wątpliwa, szczególnie kiedy rozejdą się wieści że Rickon Stark żyje. Tym czasem armii Stannisa zatrzymana przez śnieżyce, poniosła bardzo ciężkie straty, przede wszystkim stracili prawie wszystkie konie, a wykończono i wygłodzone wojsko zatrzymuje się 3 dni drogi do Winterfell, we wsi Crofters. Ma miejscu dołączał do niego Karstakowie, a pod zamkiem na króla oczekuje Mors Umber razem ze swymi niedoświadczonym ludźmi, i rozpoczyna oblężenie Winterfell, głośno oznajmiając swoje przybycie i przekonując ludzi w Winterfell że przybył do nich król. Po serii morderstw na ludziach z Dreadfort, których sprawczyniami były kobiety Abla, dzikie włóczniczki, po zabójstwie Małego Waldera Freya, Freyowie oskarżają o to zabojstwo Manderylego, dochodzi do stracia, w wyniku którego ginie wielu ludzi po obu stronach. Po walkach na zamku Roose Bolton, mimo śnieżycy, postanowił wyruszyć naprzeciwko Stannisa. Tuż przed wyjazdem, włóczniczki, dzięki pomocy Theona Greyjoya, uwolniły fałszywą Aryę, ale tylko jej i Theonowi udało się dotrzeć do obozu Morsa Umbera który rozpoczął oblężenie Winterfell oczekując na króla Stannisa. Do obozu Morsa przybywa emisariusz Żelaznego Banku Braavos, Tycho Nestoris, aby omówić kwestie pożyczki pieniężnej dla króla, z powodu że Żelazny Tron odmówił oddani długu Braavosom, Żelazny Bank uznał że nie odzyska już pieniędzy i postanowił zemścić się na swych dłużnikach oraz odzyskując przy tym cześć sumy. Po drodze odwiedził Mur i Deepwood Motte, z muru zabiera list od Jona Snowa i z informacją dla króla Stannisa o zdradzie Karstarków, a z Deepowood Motte wykupuje szlachetnie urodzonych jeńców (Żelaznych Ludzi), w obozie Morsa, dostaje Theona i Jeyne i wyrusza po poszukiwania Stannnisa, po wędrówce udaje mu się go w końcu znaleźć, gdzie ofiaruje królowi Theona Sprzedawczyka i Jeyne wciąż podającą się za Arye Stark, Stannis i Nestoris ustalają pożyczki, Stannisa otrzymuje od Banku ogromną ilość złota, wysyła swych ludzi za wąski Morze aby ci zatrudnili najemników i flotę. Uprzedzony z list od Sonwa wie o zdradzie Arnolfa, Karstarkowie zostają uwięzieni a Stannisa składa im propozycje, albo będą współpracować i zginą czystą śmiercią lub odda ich płomieniom. Stannis odsyła ma Mur Jeyne do Lord Dowódcy Sonwa, w podzięce za jego rady i ostrzeżenie o zdradzie. Stannisa zamierza również zabić Theona aby polepszyć swą reputacje i zyskać większe poparcie północy. Kategoria:Wojny